Jingle Bella Rock
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: The seasonal obligation of finding a tree turns into much more. One-shot, ExB smut, smut, smutty holiday gift for dvorndran


**A/N: This is for _dvorndran_. Happy Holidays Doris!**

**I suggest listening to _Jingle Bell Rock_, the original and only good one by Bobby Helms. :)**

* * *

"What are you looking for exactly?"

"Something… big, but not too big…" I started with a brilliant tone in my voice, and slowly realized that my father's small living room couldn't hold anything too extravagant.

"Uh huh," the sales guy muttered. "Well, _how_ big?"

"Six and half to six feet and five inches tall." Edward answered beside me. He had been relatively quiet since we entered the small lot of pine trees. His eyes were trained on the college student in front of me.

"Okay…" The salesman blew out noisily. "Uh, there's the six feet over there, near the white fence. The seven feet are by that shed over there." He turned towards me, his lips pursed for a second before smiled a little. "If you need any help I'd be more than happy to assist 'ya."

"I know, Eric, thanks."

I grabbed onto Edward's hand and tugged with little force towards the six foot tall trees in the back.

"How did he manage to get into Oregon State?" Edward mumbled behind me. I heard him snort before gently pulling my arm away from a stray branch.

I shrugged in response, looking over the tall trees and past the decayed ones hidden in the back. What was I looking for?

"How did _your_ family manage to find a tree?" I sighed.

"Oh, you see Carlisle and I go out and mark a few dozen trees, then Jasper and Emmett go out and find the one that's best. Whoever wins gets to put his tree in the house."

"How do you decide who wins?" His eyes darted to a tree in front of us. He put his left out and lifted a few branches before a patch of brown was revealed. I wrinkled my nose and we moved to the next.

"Arm wrestling, rock paper scissors… cards…"

"They wrestle, don't they?"

He walked forward, his eyes looking up and down a seven foot tree, pulling a few of the needles off and crushing them between his fingers. He grabbed my hand again and we slowly trailed off to another section.

"No—well, if it's necessary. They go after each other's tree and whoever's in still in tact by the end wins." He looked down at me, a sheepish smile on his lips.

I smiled back, moving into his side and walking to another tree across the lot.

"Who won this year?" I asked.

"Jasper was about to, but when Emmett was down he didn't go to defend his tree, he went to attack Jasper's."

"So they destroyed both trees?"

"Yeah," he smiled and chuckled under his breath. "So Carlisle got to pick it out this year, you have to see it later on when we're done here."

"_If_ we get done here," I sighed.

"There's not much of a selection," he pursed his lips and we continued to walk around, finding a good looking tree only to discover that it was rotting away.

We had wandered past the six and seven feet into the eight and nine, still not finding anything that seemed to meet Christmas standard. Some of the trees were half way cut through and others were on the verge of death.

We must have walked around for hours before I started to shiver from the harsh winds of the arctic Forks.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward was in front of me in a heartbeat with his gloved hands on my cheeks. "You're cold." His mouth turned into a frown and I shook my head in a sad attempt to bypass his hands.

Edward's honey eyes darted around the nearly empty lot before he picked me up in his arms. I squealed at the quick movement but he wasn't fazed by my quiet protests.

His long legs carried us to the small shed in the back of the large seven foot trees. He shimmied open the lock before walking inside and closing the old rickety door. It was much warmer in the cozy little room of the shack.

He set me down on an old couch facing a small yellow space-heater. It wasn't long before the space heater spurred to life and he was sitting beside me, a smile on his lips.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much, thank you," I slid over on the couch and nuzzled myself into his side. The blasts of heat created a nice warmth that hung around us in the small shed.

His hand rubbed up and down over my side and I could feel his long fingers through my jacket. My hand was set on his thigh, rubbing small circles on his jeans while his right hand that was on my waist did the same to my thigh..

The dull heat seamed to stifle in hot little puffs around me, making my cheeks burn and giving the effect that my jacket was a hundred pounds on my shoulders.

Only those feelings were out shadowed by the familiarity that was so pleasurable in my mind. I breathed in a shaky breath while images flooded my head..

What was I thinking? We were in an old, dumpy shed on the oldest tree lot in Forks!

My eyes darted up to Edward's face, only to find him already staring at me, his eyes darker than they were before we entered this shed….

He ducked down quickly and our lips were suddenly connected. The soft texture of his cold lips elicited a little gasp from my throat and I became desperate for more.

I was on my knees beside him on the couch in an instant. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers knotted in his hair while one of his hands did the same.

The material of my jacket was too much and my fingers struggled to undo the zipper.

His finger touched mine, and I dropped my hands while he tugged in down.

"Yes please," I sighed.

"Just this," he muttered back.

My jacket slipped to the floor beside the couch and Edward's gloved fingers were on my hips, groping at the skin while his tongue moved out to brush along my lower lip.

I smiled beneath his lips and I could feel his lips curl up, too. Outside over the loud speaker a Christmas song started to play throughout the lot.

I threw a leg over his lap and his hands slipped to my ass and then inside my back pockets. I swayed my hips in time with the beats of the song, pretending I could dance while kneeling over him.

He laughed under my lips and kissed the side of my neck. My fingers undid the zipper of his jacket before sliding under gripping onto the thin material of his grey shirt.

"Mmm… Bella, this is so wrong."

"Bobby Helms thinks it's right." I mumbled while shoving my hands under his shirt and touching the taught and hard muscles of his chest.

He sighed into my throat and I continued, gliding my hands down lower to his naval and kneading my fingers just enough so that he—

His hips jumped up from the cushion and hit me dead centre between my jeans.. I groaned loudly and threw my head back. His head moved from my neck and before I even had time to think about my actions, I sat down on his lap and directly over the thick erection that I could feel through his jeans.

"Bella," he growled, his eyes snapping shut..

My hips moved against him, grinding between our jeans and making the most delicious friction. The zipper of his jeans pushed against my crotch and I could feel the rough denim moving against my clit.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me with shock. "Are you not… wearing…?"

"Uh-uh," I moaned, moving harder against him until I could feel electric bolts running down my veins and smothering my nerves.

"Oh Jesus," he gasped, his head lolling back onto the couch and his hands that were still buried in my pockets moving my waist faster again him.

I cried out into the air and my back arched while I rode him through our jeans. It was an incredible feeling of friction that seemed to never end.

My zipper scratched at my skin, but the denim stroking and massaging my clit blew all other feelings out of the water.

There was a groaning from beneath me and I couldn't think as I heard the sound of metal clink across the room. A whole new stronger feeling took over me and my mind was lost in a hazy world of sounds and smells with the vision of Edward's hooded golden eyes while he watched me.

His throat expanded with each swallow of venom and his parted lips let out the most enticing smell. All of this egged me on to move harder, to focus on nothing but the tightening in my lower stomach and the quivering muscles in my legs.

"Oh, Edward… more, please, ah! Please, more!" His hands slid from my ass and to my hips where I could feel his gloves were no longer on, and the icy skin made me shiver and a delightful shriek come from my throat.

"God, yes," his gasp was followed by his hips bucking up and hitting powerfully straight into me.

My waist threw itself forward into him and I was breathing too loudly. His unnecessary breath was as loud as mine, but he controlled his muscles better. My arms shook around his biceps and my legs had given out to the point where I was just sitting on his lap and he was thrusting straight into me.

I wanted my jeans to be gone, I wanted his jeans to be gone, and I wanted him to be inside of me already.

"Ed—Edward—ah!—please, oh God, please!"

He bent forward, his head in the crook of my neck, and his hips seemed to go a million miles an hour beneath me. My mouth opened in a soundless scream before I could feel the swell of voice bubble up.

Edward's hand covered my mouth and two of his finger dipped inside while I screamed and bit around them, imaging something else to replace them.

My muscles jumped and my already soaked jeans felt like they'd disintegrate from the sheer force that he was pounding at me with.

My back arched and my legs locked around his waist before my eyes screwed shut and I shook violently while my finger gripped and un-gripped his arms.

"Bella… yeah, that's… it," Edward's body stopped moving completely and growl ripped from his chest before he bucked into me harder than any other time and then a small keening noise left his throat before his tense muscles slackened and he sighed into my neck.

His lips touched over my throat and he laughed a little. "You know, I've always hated this song."

"Oh, how I love it." I sighed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Doris! I was thinking of you the entire time saying "hmm, what would she like?" :D**

**I'd also like to wish everyone a happy holiday season, as well!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
